Neighbors
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Dean Winchester is 22 years old, lives with his Dad and younger brother family, and lives in a boring neighborhood. That is until the Angels move in. Castiel Angel is 19 years old, lives with 8 brothers and one of them's girlfriend, her twin sister, and her father; they just moved to a new neighborhood and their new neighbor is cute. domestic!AU Highschool!AU Fem!Cas Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural at all. Please feel free to favorite and review and share with your friends! I hope you all love it! So without further ado, Allons-y!**_

* * *

Dean shook his head. These people are crazy. _No not crazy... just different. Eccentric. Weird. Different. _In any case, his dad wasn't going to like this. Then again since when did John Winchester like anything new?

They had shown up this morning, first came a new looking black Escalade. Followed shortly by a red Jeep, a deep blue 1969 Camaro, a black Ford F150, a bright green VW Bug, a sleek grey Mercedes Benz, and finally 2 moving trucks.

"They must be rich," Sam had commented when he saw the parade.

"They have to be. They bought Heaven's Land after all," Dean said. Heaven's Land was the huge estate across from the Winchester's fairly large estate. It had been abandoned for several years but still looked like great property. Sam envied it's library, Dean envied it's garage; which was plenty big to hold the six cars and more.

After watching them leave the cars, Dean decided there was ten of them. _No wait, there's two more. Damn, twelve people._

Three people exited the Escalade, a man, a boy, and a girl. From the Jeep two people exited. A girl, from the drivers side, and a black boy. The Camaro held another boy and another girl. The truck only held one boy. The Bug held the youngest looking pair, two boys. Finally the Mercedes Benz held two boys, one black the other white. Twelve people... wow.

Dean watched through binoculars as they unloaded things from the trucks. Two of the girls, Jeep girl and Camaro girl, were working as hard as the guys. Escalade girl was off to the side whispering to Escalade boy. The younger kids were chasing each other around the front lawn, getting out their pent up energy. Dean shook his head and went to go watch a movie.

As soon as the moving trucks were gone, one of the older boys was made to mow the lawn, another left with one of the older girls and two of the younger boys, the other older girl was started on the front flower bed, the two Escalade kids were set about unpacking lawn furniture and such, finally he saw one of the younger kids climbing around on top of the roof cleaning off debris.

Dean specifically watched the present older girl. She was very pretty from what he could see. She had messy black hair, a nice face (from this distance), and a nice figure. She worked quickly on the flower beds, tearing out the weeds, planting flowers, adding rocks around them. Dean watched with interest as she pulled up a plant that, even from this distance, he could tell was a big thistle, with her bare hands. Dean finally stopped watching and went to make a snack.

When Dean came back from curiosity he found that they were done with lawn work. He saw the black haired girl sitting in a lawn chair reading a book. She looked very calm, from this distance. Suddenly, though, Escalade girl ran by. It looked like she was screeching. Black haired girl looked up with a sudden ferocity and watched as Escalade boy chased Escalade girl around. He had at least three suckers in his mouth and was holding scissors. Dean shook his head, but continued watching.

Black haired girl got up calmly as the two kids left, laid her book down on the chair and marched inside. In a few moments she came back out, holding a small package. She picked up her book, sat back down, and opened the book. Absentmindedly, she opened up the package and withdrew a very long and very lethal looking double-sided knife. She started twirling it with her one hand as she continued to read, only stopping twirling it when she turned a page.

Escalade kids were back, but this time black haired girl didn't look up. She just aimed and threw the knife without stopping reading. Dean watched as the knife flew threw the air. Escalade boy ducked to the right to escape the knife. It stuck in a tree behind him. The boy started yelling at black haired girl, Escalade girl just stood there looking scared for her life. She probably had a good reason. Black haired girl didn't even lose concentration on her book, she just calmly reached into the package and withdrew another long knife. She started twirling it again. Her mouth moved once and the boy was running back to the house like Hell Hounds were after him. The girl sprinted out of there quickly too. Black haired girl smiled softly at her book.

"Holy shit. They are insane," Dean said to himself. Suddenly he grinned, "I can't wait to meet them."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Dean knocked on the door. In one hand he held a gift basket, in the other he held an invitation. Escalade boy opened the door, despite yelling coming from inside the house for him not to do so.

"Hi there!" the boy said cheerfully, "I'm Gabriel."

"Uh, hi there Gabriel. I'm Dean Winchester. I live across the street," Dean said with a smile.

"Dad! Micheal! Castiel! Ken doll is here!" Gabriel shouted over his shoulder before turning back to grin at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow at the sound of scuffling, crashing, and small screeches. Suddenly black haired girl opened the door the rest of the way and shoved Gabriel back into the house. She was wearing a nice dress suit that actually looked good on her, and had makeup on, but her hair was a mess. She stared at him, face slightly red. But what caught his attention the most was her huge blue eyes.

"Um, sorry about that." She finally said. She stuck her hand in front of her, "I'm Castiel." Dean raised his eyebrow. He grinned at her flirtatiously.

"Castiel huh? That's quite an exotic name," He took her and shook it, "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Castiel is the name of an angel. The angel of Thursday actually," Castiel stated quickly. Her eyes were still wide.

"Gabriel, Micheal, Castiel... are all of your family angels?"

"Um yes actually. That's our last name. Angel," Castiel mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Wow, cool. So how many of you are there?" Dean asked friendly like.

"Don't you know? You've been watching us since we got here."

"How did you-"

"We have ways. One of them includes Samandriel watching you through his own pair of binoculars," She said with a smug smile. Dean's face went red, "12."

"Huh?"

"There's 12 of us. Well actually there's 11 of us plus Gabriel girlfriend Kali. So 12," she said smugly. "How many Winchesters are there?"

"Three. Me, Dad, and Sam," He answered. Suddenly the door opened again and Dean found himself staring at a young man with dark hair and dark eyes. They young man stared at him for a minute, looking him up and down as if he were scrutinizing every bit of Dean. Suddenly Dean wished he had put on his nice shoes and one of his pair of jeans that didn't have holes in them. He felt ridiculously red necked compared to these two, both of whom were wearing suits. Finally the man gave him a small smile and offered his hand to shake.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Micheal."

"Please just Dean. No Mr. That's my dad. And even then it's not," Dean said, shaking Micheal's hand.

"Would you like to come in Dean? My dearest sister here can make the unfortunate introductions," he said, smirking at Castiel. Castiel's eyes got even wider, if that's possible.

"No. Mike please. Can't you?" she pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Castiel," Micheal said in a warning tone. He sounded irritated. Castiel dropped his arm and looked at her feet again. Micheal seemed to straighten a bit more, he raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"My deepest apologies Micheal," she mumbled.

"Pardon? I could understand you behind all that mumbling," he said seriously. Castiel looked up, eyes flashing, she grit her teeth before forcing a look of false sincerity on her face.

"I am sorry Micheal," she finally said, enunciating every syllable. Micheal sighed before walking to the garage.

"I'm going to visit Addie," He said over his shoulder.

"But that's a day trip!" Castiel yelled back at him.

"Exactly! Have fun, Luc is holing himself up in the basement, and Dad's creating. So you know what that means," he shouted back as the garage door raised.

"Oh no," she whispered. She stared at her feet for a minute. Dean looked around awkwardly. Suddenly her head shot up, "Micheal Arch Angel! Get back here! Dammit!" She yelled running toward the garage as a car sped backed out, "No! Micheal please! Damn you! You stupid son of a bitch!" She screamed at him as he sped away. She stomped her foot. And stomped back to the house. Stopping at the stairs to the porch she closed her eyes. Opening them she plastered a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that Dean Winchester. Not exactly a best first impression is it?" she asked scratching the back of her neck.

"It's okay. Dad and I had a big drunk blow out in front Sam's first girlfriend," Dean assured her. She gave another small smile, this one looked genuine.

"Well I guess I'll introduce you to the family," She said opening the door. Surprisingly to Dean, there wasn't like seven ears pressed against it. Dean followed her into a really big hall, with only a few boxes left in it, "You might want to cover your ears real quick," She said to him. Hesitantly he lifted his hands to his ears. Castiel put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud shrill whistle that made Dean cringe even with his hands over his ears. After she finished, he put his hands down and stared at her, wondering how such a noise just came from her. There was a second of silence before clattering and running noises reverberated from everywhere. Suddenly 8 people materialized in front of him. All smiling.

"Okay everyone! Pay attention. I have two- no three announcements. The first being that this is our neighbor, Dean Winchester," she turned to him for a moment, "I'll introduced them all in a minute. Any way, the second is that Dad is working today and Micheal has gone to visit Addie, so I'm in charge because we all know that there is no way in Heaven or Hell that Luc's going to come out of his new den for at least a day. Finally the third one his that you all must be on your most angelic behavior tonight because we will be having company." A round of groans were received.

"Who's the company?" One of the boys asked.

"You'll have to figure it out. Now for introductions," Castiel said, grabbing Dean's arm she pulled him to the youngest looking child, "This is Samandriel."

"You look very nice with your shirt off," the young boy promptly said. Castiel blushed and slapped the boy on the back of his head.

"You must be the little spy who was spying on me spying on you," Dean said, leaning down to look the boy in the face.

"Yes except I am ten times more affective then you. That's your problem, you are too decent to spy on a neighbor all day," the boy said blatantly. Dean smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Castiel steps over to the next child. The next one is a little black boy.

"I'm Raphael, I'm adopted. You drink to much beer," The boy said before Castiel could say anything. Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face, making him flinch. She shook her head and moved on to the next one. It was the one who had asked about company.

"This is Balthazar," she said. She closed her eyes with a grimace. Dean looked at her face, amused. That is he was amused until the boy reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulled him in, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I like you, love," He said after Dean had recoiled, surprised, "You're a lot less of a stick in ass then the last guy that Cassie introduced us to." Dean looked at Castiel, she mouthed sorry. Then quickly pulled him to the next one.

"This here is Uriel don't worry he won't kiss you," she said gesturing to the other black boy. The boy just nodded at Dean, eyes squinted. Castiel moved on, "You've met Gabriel, this is his girlfriend Kali." Kali was a cute little girl. Castiel moved on to the next boy. The boy stuck his hand out.

"I'm Zachariah. I don't like you." Dean nodded and shook his hand.

"Good to know," Dean said as he moved on to the last girl in the line. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi! I'm Anna! I'm Castiel's twin. I think you are very nice," she said, then she gave him a hug. He was surprised by the gesture but awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you, I think you are too," Dean said with a smile.

"Oh you just haven't pissed me off yet," she said honestly, a smile still on her face.

"Ah I see, I'll try not to do that then."

"Yeah, I get kinda Glenn Close."

"Okay then," Dean said with a nod. Castiel touched his arm.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Luc and maybe Dad," she said.

Castiel pulled Dean along by his shirt sleeve. Dean smiled at her back as he as pulled along. How old is she? 17? 18? Old enough to drive. Dean decided she was probably about Sammy's age. If so she would still be in highschool, she would probably be an upper classman. Dean was soon to turn 22. That's 4 some years between them.

Dean shook his head and cursed himself silently. He just met the girl and he was already trying to figure out age difference? _What's wrong with me? I just met her._ He thought to himself. She's the new neighbor, not some one night stand. You don't do one night stands with neighbors, it doesn't end well.

Castiel looked back at him and gave him a small smile. _Oh god, those eyes!_ Dean thought to himself. Castiel is very pretty, probably a 8 1/2 on Dean's scale of beauty, but that's not factoring in her eyes. Her eyes were so blue they made a perfect Autumn sky look like the dullest color on earth. Whenever Dean looked into those eyes he felt like he was swimming in a deep crystal clear lagoon, with a sapphire waterfall, silver and black trees, and a sky of the bluest blue that ever dared to even try to blue. Castiel's eyes seemed to sparkle, especially now that they looked back at him with nervous excitement.

Suddenly Castiel stopped and turned around, slamming into Dean. He quickly grabbed onto her out of reflex as he stumbled backwards.

"Oops sorry," she mumbled quietly, her face blushed as she realized that Dean was holding her. Dean's cheeks momentarily turned their own shade of red as he dropped his arms and took a step backwards. Castiel smiled again and nodded back at a corridor, "New house, different basement door location, I walked right past the corridor we were supposed to go down." Dean nodded his understanding and followed her as she headed down the new corridor.

After making several twist and turns they were standing in front of a black door with "Gate to Hell" painted on it in decorative flame design letters.

"Luc's room," Castiel said nodding to the door.

"Wait," Dean stopped her as she moved forward to open, "It seems like everyone except Anna has angel names."

"Anna isn't actually her name. Her name is Anael," Castiel corrected.

"Okay, so everyone has angel names. Does that mean that Luc stands for..."

"Lucifer? Yes."

"Okay... alright, let's go meet the Devil," Dean said, nodding to the door. Castiel smirked, and mumbled something that sounded like, "you have no idea."

Quietly Castiel entered the stairway dark stairway, Dean followed silently.

"Watch your step. He already disconnected the lights for the stairwell," Castiel whispered. Carefully Dean found his way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he bumped into Castiel.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"We are at the crossroads," Castiel said, "Luc named it himself. If you turn right there's a tunnel system that leads to a cave right by the lake in the back woods that Luc thinks we should call "Nice Purgatory". If you turn left you find yourself in the furnace room. But straight ahead is Hell."

"Wow, I think your family really got into name role playing," Dean commented.

"Unfortunately just Micheal and Luc are anything like their namesakes. In any case, shall we head into perdition?" Castiel said.

"Sure," Dean answered. Castiel twisted a doorknob that he couldn't see and the door swung open.

The room was painted in fire details. It looked like a picture of Hell itself. Fire was everywhere, the whole room glowed with fire. Suddenly Dean realize that that was because of black lights that made it glow. He looked and saw a young man sitting in a big chair staring at him.

"Welcome to Hell. I am Lucifer," The man said. He was dressed fairly casually, had blonde hair that also glowed, and dark eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm you guys' neighbor," Dean introduced himself, stepping forward with his hand out. Lucifer stared at him for a while before finally reaching out and taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dean Winchester. How do you like my brothers and sisters so far?"

"Most of them seem really nice."

"Zachariah and Raphael?" Lucifer asked, looking back at Castiel.

"Zachariah and Raphael," She confirmed. Dean turned to look at her and gasped. Her whole body glowed, her face, her hair, her clothes, all of it glowed. Especially her eyes. She looked at him and saw his face, "Gabriel has put stuff in all of our products and detergent that glows in black lights," She explained. Dean nodded but couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get that stuff out," Lucifer comments from behind, "The other's don't mind because it doesn't change their appearance upstairs, but I would rather not glow like a pixie every time I enter my room." Dean nods.

"Well we had better be going. See you sometime Luc," Castiel said. Castiel starts pulling Dean towards the door.

"Have a good day Dean Winchester."

"You too Lucifer," Dean said with one last nod before leaving. Soon him and Castiel are back in a sunlit corridor.

"Do you want to try to meet my dad?" She asked him. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Castiel just nodded and started walking. She weaved their way through the corridors back to the main hall, and over to the big spiral staircase. She started climbing, so Dean followed. Dean followed her up four flights of stairs. By the time they finished the fourth flight, Dean was pretty winded.

"And I thought I was in shape," Dean said when they stopped, "Are we there?"

"No, I was just letting you catch your breath that's all," She answered. Dean groaned. Castiel smiled, "Come on," She said as she walked to one of the doors on this floor. Dean followed her in and found himself in a very expensive looking suite. The floor was the iridescent color of pearls and the walls looked kind of goldish. There was a huge bed with Gold blankets and pillows the color of rubies. There was also very nice looking solid Oak dresser and a matching coffee table. Castiel walked over and opened some double doors that led to a balcony. She turned around and looked at him.

"Feel like doing some free climbing?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, eyes wide.

"Completely."

"Hell yeah," Dean answered eagerly. He hurried out onto the balcony and turned around to look. It didn't look hard at all. The outside of the house was made from stone, so there was plenty of grip on their. Not to mention that the roof wasn't that far away and there was already a rope hanging from it. Castiel backed up to the edge of of the balcony and took a running jump. She landed on the wall, latched on, and immediately started climbing. It wasn't long before she had made it to the rope and had grabbed on. Pushing away from the was she pulled herself up to the roof with her arms. As soon as she was on the roof she turned around to look at Dean. She smirked at the impressed look on his face. He nodded before starting climbing himself.

Soon they were both on the roof.

"You're not to bad," Castiel said to Dean who was massaging his hand.

"Thanks, you're pretty impressive yourself," he replied with a flirtatious smile. Castiel rolled her eyes then started walking across the roof. They area of the roof they had climbed up on was a corner, one side faced his house. Dean couldn't help thinking that the roof could use some help. Castiel climbed over the top of the roof and started going down the other side. When Dean got up there he found himself looking at another balcony, except that this one was covered in art supplies.

"Castiel, darling," a voice called out, "Can you grab my star dust?"

"Are you making another angel father?" she asked.

"Yes, and this one is really going to sparkle," the voice replied. Dean looked around, not seeing anyone. He looked at Castiel who was smiling softly. She walked onto the balcony and grabbed a big jar of a sparkling powder. Then she backed up and took a running jump off the balcony. At first Dean thought he had just watched someone commit suicide, but then he finally notice that she landed on the a little deck on the tree next to the house. She skipped into the center of a platform and handed the jar to a man. She leaned over and said something to him and he nodded. Running again she lept back onto the balcony and walked over to Dean.

"Come, father wishes to meet you," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Do I have to jump?"

"Yes, but do not fear, I will jump with you."

"So this is a jump of faith?" Dean asked with a nervous laugh. Electricity was traveling up his arm at the feel of her hand on his. Castiel laughed a wonderful laugh.

"I suppose you could say so. You may hold my hand as we jump if you wish," she offered. Dean nodded quickly. Castiel grinned at him, "Okay, when we are running, pretend you have angel wings flapping behind you, then when we jump extend your other arm and pretend you are flying. It makes the whole experience much more enjoyable." Dean nodded and smiled at her, "Okay, one. Two. THREE!" then they ran and jumped.

Dean did what Castiel suggested and when they landed he turned and looked at her.

"That was amazing! It felt like I really was flying," He said. She smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Come here son," a deep voice commanded. Castiel smiled at him and nodded at the figure of a man in front of them. She pulled him over there. Just before her father turned around Castiel looked down at their still connected hands and released Dean. When Dean looked at her quickly her cheeks were flushed. He smiled. Mr. Angel turned around, "Hello, I'm Chuck Shurely Angel, but you will call me Chuck."

"Nice to meet you Chuck, I'm Dean Winchester. Your neighbor from across the road," Dean said, reaching out to shake the man's hand. Chuck smiled at him.

"Has my family been good to you?"

"Yes, everyone has been kind."

"You are lying," Chuck said with a knowing grin.

"I- yes. I am," Dean replied with a sheepish grin.

"Zachariah and Raphael?" Chuck asked looking at Castiel. She pursed her lips and nodded, "Those two are the worst at meeting new people," Chuck mumbled to himself, he looked back at Dean, "Balthazar didn't try to kiss you did he?" Dean nodded. Chuck shook his head, "My apologize about my children. Has Castiel been treating you well? She tends to be one of the better represenetives of the family."

"Yes, she's been wonderful," Dean said. He saw Chuck give his daughter a sly look and realized that what he said could be taken several ways. By Castiel's face he could tell that her father and she had noticed as well, "I mean that she, uh, she's been wonderful company. Very nice, uh, funny, she's a good conversationalist," Dean recovered. Chuck smiled.

"Good. She used to be overly shy you know. But when you have brothers like Balthazar and Gabriel who force you to be social, and brothers like Uriah, Raphael, and Lucifer you kinda want to show the world that there's people in your family who isn't social impaired or creepy. Castiel is really the perfect balance for everyone. Sensible when her brothers are foolish, friendly when they are insociable, kind when they're rude. If I didn't have Castiel and Micheal I don't know how I'd get anything done. They always make sure everything's working well," Chuck said. Dean remembered Micheal and Castiel's blowout when he first arrived. Looking over at Castiel he saw that she was thinking of the same thing.

"Oh that reminds me," Castiel said snapping her fingers, "Micheal went to visit Addie. He just left about a half hour ago." Chuck nodded slowly. Then he looked up at Castiel hope in his face.

"Lucifer?"

"No chance."

"I'm so sorry dear," Chuck said putting a hand on her arm, "But you know how it is. I have to work when I get like this."

"I know Father," Castiel said, her head fell. Chuck pulled her into a hug. She smiled up at him. After he released her she kissed him on the cheek. He then looked at Dean and stuck his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean took it and gave it a good hearty shake.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dean, but I have to get back to work. Castiel will show you out, or wherever."

"Good day Chuck. Good luck on whatever you're making," Dean said with a smile. Chuck waved and headed back to his work area. Dean and Castiel took a running start and jumped onto the balcony.

Castiel showed Dean to the door. Everyone said good bye, well except for Zachariah who said good riddance.

"You gonna be okay tonight? You seem pretty upset about being in charge," Dean asked when they were alone on the porch.

"You think that taken care of this group would be any fun? Yeah I'll be fine, I do it a lot actually. It's not really that bad. But thank you," Castiel answered with a smile.

"Well one things for sure. The neighborhood's gonna be a lot more interesting with your family around. I gotta get, have fun," Dean said with a wink.

"Okay, you too. Bye Dean Winchester. See ya around."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

**_Wow that turned out a lot longer then I expected it too! Well hope you enjoyed it! Review, favorite, and follow! Love you all!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi again everyone! The usual, I don't own SPN. Enjoy.**_

_**Allons-y**_

* * *

It had been just before school began that the Angels had arrived. Ever since that first visit with them, Dean hadn't really interacted with them much. Just some friendly hello's and idle chit chat in the store or other places. It wasn't until mid-September that Dean really interacted with an Angel again.

He had been at school, well college, when he got the call. It was the local high school secretary calling to ask Sam Winchester's "present guardian" to come to the school. Dean had told the lady that he would get there as soon as he could.

When he finally got to the school he stalked to principle's office. He was mad and worried at the same time, Sam never got sent to the office unless something was wrong. He walked in and found himself being glared at by a lady with the name Naomi on her name plate.

"I'm Sam Winchester's guardian. Dean Winchester," Dean said trying to look busily at his phone.

"Go on in, Sam is in there," She said as she went back to pecking on her keyboard. Dean nodded and walked in.

Inside the office he found a big bully of a boy sitting against the wall, a big bruise forming on his left cheek, he was holding an already partially soaked cloth to his bloody nose. Sitting in one of the chairs was Sam holding a cloth to his jaw with one hand and an ice pack to right eye. In the other chair was the person Dean least expected to see in a principle's office, Castiel Angel. She cradled her left hand on her lap with some ice packs. She also had a pretty nasty gash on her right cheek and what looked like the starting of a bruise on left eye.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded. The principle looked up from his paperwork.

"Mr. Winchester I assume?"

"Dean."

"Ah, I see. You would be Sam's older brother then. Well Dean, Sam here was involved in a fight in case you couldn't tell," the Principle explained.

"Well no shit. What happened Sam?" Dean went straight to the reason he was here. As Sam was opening his mouth Castiel immediately interrupted.

"It's my fault really. Sam was just trying to help me that's all," She said quickly. Standing up, but staggering and grimacing. Sam jumped up and forced her to sit back down.

"Oh shut up you. It's not your fault," he said to her as he dabbed the cut on her cheek with his cloth.

"Then who's fault is it Sam? Delight me with you're story, because right now I'm not too happy with being called to the principles office on your account," Dean said, crossing his arms, trying to ignore the weird wave of jealousy as Sam cared for Castiel.

"Okay, so I was walking out to the school bus stop you know, like I always do. But as I was waiting I could hear some loud talking. One of the voices sounded scared. Then I realized that it sounded like Castiel, so I went to go try and help. I walk around the corner of the school and I find Castiel up against a wall. One of the weird British kids that moved here last year, and a bunch of his goons had her pinned. She looked horribly uncomfortable, and he was all up in her face. I couldn't just walk away, for all I knew they were about to rape her. So I did the only thing I could do. I went up and dragged a few of them away from her, demanding that they leave her alone. Well they didn't like that and a fight started out. I had one guy pinned to the ground and another guy was punching and kicking at me, when the teachers show up. Turns out that while I was fighting two guys, who already left here by the way, Castiel was giving Edgar there a beating. That chick can fight," Sam explained. Dean walked over to Castiel and touched her cheek near the gash, she grimaced.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" He asked concernedly, "Cause I'll go beat the shit out of them if they did." Castiel smiled sadly at him.

"I'm fine Dean, really I could have handled them, I shouldn't have gotten Sam involved," She said quietly.

"Oh stop that, you didn't get me involved. I got myself involved, and it's not like I could just let them do whatever they were doing. Don't insult me," Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"Okay, let's get outta here, is there paperwork that needs signed?"

"No, we just wanted to let you know what happened," the principle said absentmindedly.

"Great. Cas do you need a ride?"

"Oh yes please, Micheal's at work, Luc mysteriously disappeared last night after a fight with Micheal, and I was planning on riding the school bus," She said, "Wait... Cas?"

"Yeah, new nickname for you. Castiel takes to long to say often. So now I will call you Cas," Dean explained, "Come on you two." Dean held the door for them he smiled and nodded at the principle, and they left.

As soon as Castiel saw the car she let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I actually get to ride in _the _Impala. I've been ogling at this car from across the road ever since we moved here. My old Camaro has nothing on this," she said excitedly. Dean smiled at Sam as Castiel moved her hand along the hood.

"Well if you would stop petting it we could actually ride in it," Dean teased her. Sam didn't even hesitate before getting in the back seat, Dean was impressed. Castiel appeared to be biting her lip when Dean opened her door for her. Dean got into the drivers seat and looked over at Castiel. She was running her right hand along the dashboard in admiration.

"This is officially my favorite car in the world," She said, a goofy grin on her face.

"I fixed her up myself. She's a fairly high maintenance car when you have priorities like mine," Dean said proudly. Castiel looked over at him, admiration shown clearly in her eyes.

"You did a wonderful job, she's beautiful," Castiel said. Dean's grin got bigger.

"If you two are done gushing about the car maybe we can get underway," Sam said from the backseat.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

As they were driving along Dean was singing softly to the radio, but Castiel seemed all but at ease.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked, turning the music down. Castiel bit her lip.

"Any chance that I can stay at you guys' house tonight?" She finally asked. Dean furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Well... Dad shouldn't be home tonight so I guess. The only thing is, why?"

"I don't want them to see me like this, I gotta get a story formed, gotta be ready to face them. That was my ex boyfriend who did this. Crowley is his name. If they find out that it was him who did this... Micheal will go on a murder spree. I have to formulate a story, a cover story for my physical state," Castiel explained.

"They won't ask about why you were gone all night?" Sam asked.

"Oh they will, but my cover story will cover that little aspect as well. Besides that, Dad's working again and I want to get back at Micheal for last time. He won't leave if Luc or I are not there because last time we left Anna in charge the house caught on fire," Castiel said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you can," Dean said shrugging his shoulders, "Besides I got some stuff that'll help fix you up quicker." They finally pulled into the Winchester's driveway and into the garage. Dean quickly jumped out and went around to open the door for Castiel. When she stood up all the way she was several inches shorter then Dean. She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly. Dean's heart fluttered.

"Thanks for doing this Dean. I really appreciate it," she said quietly.

"Any day," he replied with a warm smile as he took her school bag from her and led her into the house.

The Winchester's house was fairly nice, considering it was being run by three guys. Thanks to mostly Dean, the house was actually clean and there wasn't underwear hanging all over the place. The first room that Castiel walked into was the kitchen, Dean's second favorite room in the house. It was an impressive kitchen with beautiful oak cabinets, granite counter tops, and new appliances; but the part of the room that got the most of Castiel's attention was a two foot high, wooden carving of an angel.

"That's very beautiful Dean. Where did you get it?" Castiel asked motioning to the miniture statue. Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually I made that," he said, looking at the ground his cheeks reddened modestly.

"Well you did an amazing job," She said looking back at it as they walked on. The next room that they entered was the library; here was found several more mini statues of mythical looking creatures, several gorgeous paintings with the name "Mary Winchester" gracing their bottom right corners, a huge bookshelf that covered a wall and a half, a gun rack, and on the coffee table Castiel found a pile of books with the name Sam Winchester on them. Castiel looked around, plainly showing her amazement.

"So I assume that you did the carvings. Obviously someone named Mary did they paintings. But these books..." Castiel said.

"Sam wrote them," Dean said proudly, "The top one is a book about supernatural and mythological creatures, and stories about them. The second one is all about angels. The third one is a novel about a family who hunts supernatural beings intent on ruining humanity. But the last one is a novel about and angel who fell in love with the man destined to be the archangel Micheal's vessel during the apocalypse."

"Wow, you guys like supernatural things don't you?" Castiel asked with a smile.

"Yeah, our mom was really into parapsychology and angelology and stuff like that. She was actually the one who did those paintings over there. She was very passionate about anything that was mythological or supernatural or surreal. I guess it rubbed off on Sam, Dad, and I," Dean said.

"My mom was a devote Christian. Hence the angel names. But about a year after Samandriel was born Mom got in a really bad car wreck, it killed her. After that Dad lost the only real job he'd ever had by coming into work completely drunk several times, Micheal went heartless and took control of the family, Luc went psychotic because he was always Momma's boy and for a while we weren't sure he'd ever be back to normal, Anna became an emotional wreck, Zachariah started hating everyone, Gabriel ran away and came back with Kali and some strange notion that he was the Norse god Loki- we got him quite a bit of psychiatric help- Uriel and Raphael hadn't been adopted yet, and Balthazar was too young to remember that much," Castiel told him sadly. Dean looked at his feet in silence.

"What about you?" Dean finally asked. Castiel looked at him, sadness in her normally happy, blue eyes.

"I did what needed to be done. I shut down any emotions that would cause anyone else problems, and I lived on," she said, then she gave a small snort, "If you could call that living. Micheal and I became the foundation of the family, a 17 year old boy and a 15 year old girl, making our family's miserable lives continue. Making it looked like we were still being cared for by our father, when really all he did was stay on the roof and create all the time. I continued on, drowning anything that would hinder me from taking care of my family." Dean looked at her as she stared blankly at a wall. He contemplated this girl in front of him, who now expresses emotion freely, what would she be like without all the passion behind her eyes? Castiel looked him in the eyes, "It wasn't until I met Crowley that I started thinking about myself again. He was a handsome British boy, who was willing to give me the world for just a few things in return, and I was a lonely girl who was heartbroken inside and barely knew it myself. He helped me in many ways, but he got attached and I didn't. I just didn't feel the same way about him as he did about me. It infuriated him to the point of abuse. But he also threatened my family, and I knew that he could carry out his threats, so I stayed with him and stayed quiet... by what happened today, I don't think he's over it yet." Dean shook his head.

"Do you want me to... discuss things with him?"

"No!" Castiel said urgently, "It's bad enough that Sam got hurt defending me, I'm not getting you involved too."

"Then you shouldn't have told me the whole story," Dean said with a smug grin. Castiel rolled her eyes. Suddenly Sam bounded into the room and flopped on the couch, book in hand.

"What's for supper? I'm starving," He asked as he found his spot in his book.

"How does hamburgers sound?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel. Sam gave him a thumbs up.

"Hamburgers sound fabulous, but do you guys have some painkillers or something? My wrist hurts really bad," She said. Sam promptly set his book down.

"Go get started on the burgers Dean, I'll take care of the injured Angel," He said, getting up. Something inside of Dean burns green at the thought of Sam helping Castiel, but he ignores it.

"Yeah, sure. See if we got anything for that gash on her cheek will ya?" Dean said as he walked back to the kitchen.

When Dean called them down for supper, Sam had just finished wrapping Castiel's wrist again. Castiel walked into the kitchen looking quite a bit better without the dirt and blood on her face, and it was obvious she felt better too. But her clothes were torn and had dirt and blood stains on them.

"If you're spending the night I'll have to get you some different clothes. You're gonna have to take a shower too, I can smell you from here," Dean joked. Castiel smiled at him. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Seriously about the clothes though. We might have some clothes still here from Sam's last girlfriend, she spent many a night here so we always kept some clothes around. She was actually about your size."

"What happened? Did she leave, or did you guys kick her out?" Castiel asked with honest interest.

"Oh, she left Sam. They're actually still friends; she comes and visits every so often," Dean answered as he absent mindedly made up his burger. Castiel started to try to make hers one handed, but finally Dean couldn't stand it.

"Oh let me make it, you just tell me what you want on it," He said, taking the plate away from her. Castiel seemed to want to argue about it. She opened her mouth to say something. Dean interuppted, "Oh shut up Cas, just let me be nice. Sam'll tell ya that it doesn't happen that often." She closed her mouth, "Now what do you want on your burger?"

"I'll eat whatever you put on it. I have never once had a hamburger that I didn't enjoy, even after letting Gabriel make me one," Castiel said. Dean smiled and started putting everything on it.

"That was the _best_ hamburger that I have ever had," Castiel said as she sat down on the couch. Sam sat on the chair caddycorner to her. Dean smiled at her from his place on the recliner.

"Now," he said, "for the business of getting you cleaned up. Sammy, can you get some of Becky's clothes so Cas can wear something clean and in one piece?" Sam nodded and got up to go on the quest for his ex's clothes.

"I like that," Castiel said to Dean.

"Like what?"

"I like it when you call me Cas. The only nickname I've ever had was Cassie, and I hate it. But I like Cas." She smiled at Dean her blue eyes looked like they had never been sad.

"Well good, I like Cas too," Dean said with a grin. Castiel smiled shyly at her feet. The sat there in companionable silence for a while more before Sam showed up and threw a few things at Dean.

"I could only find a t-shirt and some yoga pants," He said, sitting down and picking his book back up.

"Thanks Sammy, I'll take our guest to her room," Dean said. He helped Cas up and led her towards the stairs. Behind him he could hear a soft "It's Sam" mumbled.

When Castiel came out of the bathroom adjacent with her room, she found that a nice plaid long sleeve shirt was added to the yoga pants and t-shirt. She smiled and put on the clothes. A note on her bed told her to go ahead and do whatever she wanted. The reason being something about Dean being called into work. So Castiel decided to investigate the bookshelf in her room. She saw a book by one of her favorite authors and grabbed it. An evening of reading sounded like a good idea.

"Dad, we had a guest, a guest that wasn't Becky or Ruby, and you call me out here to talk?" Dean said tiredly to his dad as he sat in the impala before an old abandoned warehouse. How cliche.

"Why was Sam in the principles office?" John Winchester asked from the passenger seat.

"He saved our guest from being raped," Dean answered, "Or something like that."

"Who?"

"Castiel Angel, one of our neighbor kids."

"Who was going to rape her, or something like that?" John asked.

"Some douche-bag ex boyfriend named Crowley, why do you care?" Dean asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No reason, just... keep an eye on Casel."

"It's Castiel, dad. Why?"

"To protect her, the Angel's... well they aren't always nice people. But the Angel's are powerful, and you want to stay on their good side without bending over backwards. I've heard of this Crowley kid, he's mafia in the making. Try not to get to horribly on his bad side. For Sam," John said. Dean almost sighed, it was always about Sam for John. That's how John could get Dean to do just about anything.

"Okay, I'll try."

* * *

_**Well... did you enjoy it? *bites lip in anticipation* Let me know in the reviews! Also if you have any requests or suggestions, (Like any what so ever) click or tap that nice box down there for reviews. I'm serious, even if your review is "This fic sucs" (Yes I know that is totally improper spelling I'm just imitating the typical douche who would type that) still put it. Also if you like Avengers I've got an Avenger's (Stony) fic going and I also have a Merlin (Merthur) fic. Love you all!**_

_**Allons-y!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! Oh, you don't remember me... :( Well hello then, I'm WFFH and I finally updated this story. I must admit that I've been busy. My older sister and I share the laptop and she's doing College Classes online. So whenever I'm done with school I can't use the laptop because she is almost always on it. :( :( Oh well! I finally updated Neighbors. So... Allons-y!_**

* * *

Castiel woke up slowly. She had slept very well for what her body had been put through the previous day; and now, as the warm morning sunlight danced in between the window blinds, she smiled in the lasting beauty of sleep's haze. She let her eyes travel the room lazily. It's interior is carefully decorated in sunset yellow, only made more inviting by the light coming through her window, and white and black designed furniture. She couldn't think of a good reason to leave.

A soft knocking comes from her door.

"Come in," She says sleepily. Dean's smiling face appears.

"Good morning Cas," he says cheerfully as he walks towards the bed, "How'd you sleep?"

"Mm I slept well," She said with a yawn.

"Well great! I made pancakes, do you feel like eating?" Dean asked. With those words Castiel did find a reason to get out of bed. Her stomach growled.

"Definitely." She tried to push herself up with her left hand before the screaming pain reminded her of her injury. She let out a grunt as she dropped back into bed. Dean immediately put a hand on her arm.

"Did you forget you were injured or something?" he asked with a mirthless grin.

"Sort of," Castiel mumbled.

"Let me help you," Dean said. It wasn't phrased as a request but Dean waited until Castiel nodded her permission to reach for her. He grasped her right forearm with his right hand and pushed his left hand under her upper back to pull her up. He pulled her up by standing back up straight and pulling her with him. So when they were both standing, their connected arms against their chests and his arm still encircling her back, she could look up right into his green eyes.

They just stood there in silence for a little while. Each was unwilling to break the moment, each staring searchingly into the other's eyes.

"Thank you," Castiel whispers. Dean still stares at her, but he nods slightly. They fall silent again.

"Dean! Castiel! Hurry up! We'll be late for school!" Sam call up the stairs. They stand there still a little longer before what Sam said finally sinks in.

"It's a school day, " Castiel finally says. Dean lets go of her and steps back.

"Pancakes," he says.

"Well you two are quiet," Sam says from the back seat of the Impala, "Did someone die?"

"No, no one's dead yet bitch," Dean replies throwing a grin back at Sam, "But Cas hasn't finished her coffee yet, so that's still to be seen." Castiel just let out a soft snort for a laugh and sipped her coffee.

"Now Sam, if anyone, and I mean anyone, associated with Crowley starts bugging Castiel, you have very suddenly become either her over protective boyfriend or her over protective boyfriend's over protective brother okay? You are bigger then anyone else in the school, pull your height and scare 'em off," Dean says. Amazingly, Castiel keeps her mouth shut and doesn't object the idea. Sam gets a smart smirk on his face.

"Her over protective boyfriend's over protective brother, huh? That would make her over protective boyfriend..."

"Shut up Sam," Dean says.

Twice in 48 hours Dean gets a phone call from the principle's office at the high school. When Dean gets out of class he is a mixture of worried and furious. He told Sam to scare 'em off, not pick a fight. So when Dean storms into the office and finds Sam, Castiel, _and_ Anna there he is very confused.

Anna is crying and Castiel holds her in a tight embrace, Sam's got his hand on Anna's back, and the principle is on the phone talking in hushed tones with someone. But while Castiel hugs Anna tight and speaks to her softly, the anger in her eyes is murderous.

Dean's eyebrows are furrowed as he try's to figure out what happens. He takes into account that Sam looks fine except for the battle wound from yesterday, so there must not have been another big fight; but Castiel's borrowed t-shirt is ripped and she gave Dean's plaid shirt to Anna who hugs it tightly around herself. While Sam and Castiel look no more worse then they did this morning, Anna is a mess. She has marks on her face where it looks like she was dragged, on her face, over a rough sidewalk. She has bruises on her knees that looks like she was in a biking accident. But the most noticeable thing is that she keeps shifting in her seat like it's uncomfortable to sit.

Realization of what happened hits Dean as the Principle hangs up.

"Son of a bitch," Dean says, gritting his teeth. He looks at Castiel for conformation on his thoughts and got a jaw-clenched nod. The principle walked up to him.

"Mr. Winchester, you are who Castiel here asked for me to call, now I don't know why but I figure, hell if that's who she wants to come help her and her sister then that's who I'll call. You should know that Mr. Angel has been notified and is also on his way," He said. Dean nodded, swallowing his anger.

"Do we know who?" Dean directed his question to Sam but he kept looking over at Castiel.

"Anna couldn't tell us. She only just calmed down," Sam answered, he looked tired and sad. Castiel shifted a little.

"Cas?" Dean turned to her.

"Well I know who it wasn't, although I almost wish it was so I could transport him to a living Hell. It wasn't Crowley," Cas said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because when for about a half hour before Anna came to the office Crowley and I were in here."

"Why were you in here with Crowley again?" Sam asked her.

"Castiel and Fergus are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on," the principle said, he put a hand on Castiel's shoulders, "They were chosen to represent our school in the State Congress. It's a very esteemed roll."

"Wow Cas, congrats," Dean said with a half hearted smile. Castiel returned an equally unenthusiastic smile. Dean paused, "Wait... Fergus?"

"Yes, Fergus Alistair McLeod Crowley," Castiel said with a mirthless smirk. Dean let out a short laugh despite himself before walking over to Anna and kneeling beside her.

"Hey Anna? Listen, I need you to tell me who did this okay? Because once you do I'm gonna make his ass wish that he were really in Hell. Sound good?" Dean said. Anna shifted uncomfortably and sniffed.

"Look at me Anna," Dean commanded softly, she complied. Her eyes were full of pain, anger, and remorse. Dean grabbed her hand and massaged the back of it, "I know what you're probably feeling okay? You think that your life is ruined, that no one could truly love you, and probably some part of you feels like this is your fault. I'll tell you right now to stop that thinking. It's not flying with me okay? Nod Anna." Anna nodded, "Thank you. Now, if we're gonna help you then you have to tell me who did this." Anna gulped and breathed in deeply.

"I-it was Ye-Ye-Yellow Eyes-s," she got out.

"Son of a-" Sam started to say before 5 people burst into the office. Chuck saw his daughter and immediately enveloped her in his arms. Gabriel hugged Castiel. Micheal, Lucifer, and Zachariah stood off to the side. Micheal looked placid, Zachariah looked hateful, and Lucifer looked like he was about to raise Hell. Dean was ready to join him. Anna started crying again.

"Who was it?" Gabriel asked timidly.

"Daemon," Sam answered, standing up, "Azazel Daemon."

"Why does everyone in your school have creepy names?" asked Gabriel. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Az is gonna pay Hell. Maybe personally," he answered.

"Wow Sammy, I didn't know you had that anger in you," Dean said, only half kidding. This was the most pissed he'd seen Sam in years.

"They preyed on an innocent girl Dean! They have no right! He has no right!" Sam shouted. Castiel got this look on her face.

"Dad, I'm going home with Dean and Sam," She said. Chuck looked up from where he cradled his crying daughter.

"Absolutely not. I want my daughters to be home with me today," he answered. Castiel bit her lip but her eyes were filling. Dean felt like he had just been stabbed when he saw the water behind her gorgeous blue eyes. They were angry tears.

"I'll take her home sir," Dean said, putting a hand on Castiel trembling shoulder.

"There's no need," Chuck said, petting Anna's hair.

The first tear spilled down Castiel's cheek, Dean watched it and dreaded the storm coming. Castiel's knuckles were white as she clenched them at her side. Her jaw was clenched.

_She's holding it in. Like when her mother died._ Dean thought.

"Yes there is sir," Dean said, moving his hand down to the small of Castiel back where he rubbed her back soothingly, "There is sir because she is forcing herself into a bottle to be able to obey and cope. This is how someone dies internally, the bottle it up. And sir, if you even noticed, she is about to agree to come with you. But she will go home and be completely unemotional. She will do her duty like the little robot she turned herself into, but she won't really care. Do you really want to force her into that?"

Chucks eyes flashed with anger at first, but then he looked at Castiel. Truly looked. He saw the mask already being put on, the emotionless face he saw for the longest time after the death of his wife. It pained him, he couldn't do that to her again. He sighed and looked at Anna, she had calmed down during Dean's speech and now nodded at him.

"Go, but I want her back under my roof before 3 in the morning, you understand? Preferably before midnight, but you won't get in trouble unless she's not back by three. Now get out of here."

The ride home was quiet, no one willing to break the slight calm. Dean dropped Sam off and told him to try to get his homework done. He then drove a full hour to a little place in the woods. A cabin.

"This is nice," Castiel said, breaking the ongoing silence.

"It's mine. I just live with Sam and Dad because Dad's never home and it's closer to school," Dean told her, "It's even got Wi-Fi and cable."

"Does it have food?"

"I should have some stuff in the deep freezer," Dean answered before getting out of the Impala. He walked over to the other side and opened the door just as Castiel was going to. She laughed at his chivalry and let him help her up.

"It's the perfect place to get away from the world," Castiel said as she stood up and look up and around at the surrounding forest.

"That's why I bought it," Dean said with a smile, "Come on, I'll show you inside."

Inside was just the perfect little 'cozy cabin in the woods' look. Thankfully minus the stuffed animals. There was, however, a wall of rustic weapons in the living room. Swords, axes, daggers, bows, and arrows were scattered around the room.

"You're ready for the dark ages to come back, aren't you?" Castiel managed to joke. Dean laughed softly.

"Nah, I mean how would I listen to good music if it were the dark ages? Besides, most of this stuff is just for show. But all of them have stories" he said. Dean walked over to the wall and picked up a long silver dagger, or maybe a short, thin sword.

"For instance, this is a silver, long, double edge dagger. The myth behind this dagger is that it was the bane of many of the mythological creatures called Wendigos. And this one," Dean said moving on to a silver ax, "This one supposedly cut off the head of a shape shifter." Castiel grimaced at the thought. Next he moved to the arrows and picked one up, "Back when these arrows were used, they were used in the hunting of Vampires. Legend has it that hunters of vampires would carry a pouch of deadman's blood that he would dip all of his arrows in, for the reason that a dead man's blood will destroy the vampire's blood." Castiel nodded.

"I can see that Parapsychology has entered into your decorating here as well," Castiel commented.

"I just find all this stuff really cool. Plus, if I'm ever attacked and don't have a gun on me I at least have stuff to protect myself with," Dean said. Castiel tilted her head to the side in agreement.

"Maybe my family needs to start carrying weapons around," Castiel mumbled.

"Ah yes, I brought you here so you could get out your anger, frustration, and sadness. Not hold it in and pretend to be interested in my ridiculous hobbies," Dean said.

"It's not ridiculous, it really is interesting," Castiel protested. Dean shook his head.

"Follow me."

Dean led Castiel outside to a barn. Inside the barn was a firing range and a workshop.

"Are we going to shoot guns?"

"No, guns are too destructive too quickly. First we are going to make a bow for you, then we are going to make some arrows, then we'll shoot them. It's very calming, and requires focus. If you focus then you'll start to forget why you're so pissed," Dean said. Then he smiled at her, "And if you're a good girl I'll teach you how to throw the Wendigo knife." Castiel grinned.

* * *

_**Hello again! Did you like it? *bounces in seat* You did?! Yay! oh **__**you**__** didn't. *sticks tongue out at that person who didn't like it* Yeah... I know I'm mature. **_

_**So I have to ask, are you guys actually enjoying it? Because I don't get many reviews and I REALLY want to know what you guys think. So Please! Reviews are love.**_

_**WRITE ON! **_

_**WFFH**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello readers! It's me, WFFH. I just wanted to say hello. That is all._**

**_Allons-y_**

* * *

Castiel strode into the school, head high and arm slung around Anna's shoulders protectively. Everybody had heard what happened and treated Anna sympathetically. Yellow Eyes had just walked away from jail and everybody was pissed about it because they all knew that he probably actually had done it. Even though Yellow Eyes got out of jail free, he was kicked out of school; which was okay with him since he had just gotten his GED, like, a week before.

Smug bastard.

All the students and teachers were extra on guard though, all were extra protective of Anna. It was sweet.

* * *

"Hello Castiel," Said the smooth, British voice right next to her ear. Castiel wrinkled her nose. "_God his breath is offensive." _She thought to her self.

"What do you want Crowley?" She asked, "Besides a breath mint; which, even if you didn't want it, you need."

Fergus Crowley gave a soft chuckle. They were in the school library so it was quiet.

"You were always so gentle with words," He said sarcastically, "No, I don't want a breath mint. How about we make a deal instead?"

Castiel narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"No."

"You haven't even heard what the deal is yet," Crowley said spreading his hands wide and trying to give her an innocent smile.

"I don't have to. I was your girlfriend. I know that making deals with you is a bad idea," Castiel said rolling her eyes.

"I want to help you get back at AZ."

Castiel bit her lip and nodded silently. She scooted her chair closer to the one he had just sat down in.

"Okay. I'm listening."

Crowley smiled an honest smile. It looked like the devil just inhabited his body.

"Anna isn't the first girl he has done this to, but usually he's not careless enough to pick one's who could identify him," Crowley says, leaning closer, "Thing is, a year ago he did the same thing to my sweet step sister Ruby. I tracked him down and have multiple ways to make the bastard pay. I just thought that perhaps you might want to get in on the action?"

Castiel glanced quickly around the room to make sure that they could talk safely.

"What type of revenge are we thinking of here?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well, I've been looking for some kind of a way to get him infected with testicular cancer... but I figure that there's other ways to get his balls off," Crowley said with a smirk. Castiel let a soft snort of a laugh out with an evil grin.

"It would be physically impossible for him to ever rape anyone again," she said.

"Or reproduce and infect the world with mini demons."

"Or pee naturally." The two of them crack up.

"Alright, so we both get revenge on the son of a bitch who raped our sisters. But it's you, so there has to be another part to it," Castiel says.

"Oh but there is Kitten," Crowley said with a suggestive wink. Castiel rolled her eyes and scooted back a little bit.

"I thought we discussed the nicknames."

"We discussed it?"

"Never mind. What's the other part?"

"I'll tell you when I decide."

"This sounds like a bad idea," Castiel says logically.

"It probably is, for you."

"Where are we sealing?" Castiel asks as she starts to pick up her books.

"I don't suppose I could convince you that the only place we could do it was my bedroom?" Crowley asked with a smile.

"Nope."

"End of the school day."

"See you then."

"See you."

* * *

Castiel walked out of the school to see Dean and Sam waiting at the car. Crowley was talking to them. Sam looked placid and Dean looked frustrated. She took a deep breath.

"Are we doing this?" she asked, standing behind Crowley. He spun around and looked at her.

"Right here?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Your guard dogs are watching."

"That means this is the perfect time to do this. So that in case you start getting a little out of control I can signal them to control you."

"Are you sure you would rather 'control' me?" Crowley asked in a suggestive tone. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him and stuck her tongue in her cheek.

"I guess not. How about you explain what we're doing so that your pets don't go nuts?" Crowley asked beckoning back towards Dean and Sam. Castiel nods and walks over to the boys.

"Fergus and I are going to be sealing a deal. So, it's voluntary but it really doesn't mean anything. It's more like a business transaction," She told them. They looked confused as she turned and strode back to Crowley.

"Let's do this quickly," Castiel said.

"Oh, Kitten, you know how I do these things," Crowley crooned Britishly [whatever the hell that means. Use your imagination ;)].

Castiel rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Crowley cupped the back of her neck with a hand and brought their faces together in a kiss. Dean let out a short "Hey!"

Castiel remembered these. These types of kisses were what brought her back. They were what set her free. Despite herself she kissed him back.

Crowley's tongue pushed against her lips, demanding the entrance that would finalize their deal. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth closing her eyes as their tongues danced. Crowley let out a contented sigh.

"Okay you two, I think that's probably enough," Dean said. Castiel let out a short sigh and parted from Crowley. He touched his lips lightly.

"Damn Castiel. I forgot about how amazing of a kisser you are, and you weren't even trying!" He says. She snorts.

"Well don't get used to it," She tells him before spinning around and walking over to the Impala. Castiel looks at him one last time.

"We'll talk and discuss plans and things more tomorrow," she says before getting in. He nods.

Dean and Sam got in the car silently.

Their half way home before...

"Okay. What the hell?!"

* * *

_**Sorry I just had to put more Crowley in there, cause I love him. There will be a bit more Crowley as things go on. What did you guys think of the kiss?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I've been a horrible person and I haven't posted much. I've been working on a short story for a contest and working on getting some new fics up. Love you all! Also, I'll be doing NaNoWriMo this year, so I'll try to get a lot of stuff posted over this month. **

**Also, you know, the usual I don't own SPN thing.**

* * *

Castiel sat on her bed, tears rolling down her perfect, pale cheek; silent sobs racked her body as she tried so hard to not wake up the whole house. She curled up in a ball, clutching her stomach, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself.

"It... it was just a... a dream," She gasped quietly.

"N-n-noth-thing ha-ha-happened."

Castiel slowly uncurled from her fetal position and forced herself to stand up. She walked over to the window. She was shaking all over and couldn't regulate her breathing.

Standing by the window she saw that it was raining outside. At least the weather matched how she felt right now.

CRACK! KAPOW!

Lightning flashed and thunder, well, thundered. Castiel jumped back with a cry and grabbed the gun by her bed. Yes, she kept a gun by her bed. Although with the amount of sleep that she'd been getting lately, she told herself that she kept a bed by her gun.

Castiel took another deep breath and reminded herself that nothing was going to happen, they had made it away from that life. Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder later, Castiel had a assault knife in her hand too. She closed her eyes and slowly put down both weapons.

The sound of small feet running towards her door reached Castiel's ears. The footsteps stopped outside her door and for a moment there was silence except for the rain. Castiel walked over to the door and opened it. All her siblings except Micheal, Lucifer, and Anna were standing outside her room. She knew that where Luc was he couldn't hear the storms and that Micheal and Anna just deal with it. But she also knew that there wasn't anyone asleep in this house.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Gabriel asked. Castiel smile softly, there will be kids strewn throughout the room in the morning but it doesn't matter.

"Yeah, come in. You guys know the rule?"

"Small kids on bed first, no kicking in our sleep, and if you start a pillow fight then you are fair game, no crying about it," All of them recite.

"Right. Get in here," she said. By this time, Castiel had managed to regain control of herself. All the kids tumble in the room with their various pillows and blankets.

Samandriel tugged on Castiel's hand.

"Can I snuggle with you?" He asked, eyes wide as he stared up at her. Castiel knew that it meant laying on the bed with all the kids piled on there and at least one of them laying on her or a lot of them using her as a pillow.

It also meant safety from nightmares.

"Yeah. Come on everyone!" Castiel said as she jumped onto the bed. Lightning cracked across the sky and she had six kids in her bed. Zachariah stood at the edge of the bed hesitantly. It took him another lightning strike to decide to crawl in.

Any part of Castiel's body that wasn't inappropriate to grab was immediately grabbed and used as a teddy bear/ pillow.

Castiel went back to sleep in peace.

"What a storm last night, huh?" Sam commented from the back seat as Castiel and Anna got in the Impala, Anna climbing into the back with him. Castiel nodded her silent agreement as Dean smiled over at her softly.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Not well at first, but then I was joined by seven children and I slept fine," She answered truthfully.

"Really?" Sam asked, "How'd you manage that? Sleeping well with seven children."

"We've been doing it for years. It's almost a tradition. Every time there's a big storm it's 'sleep in one of the older siblings bed' night. I have nightmares and the storms terrify the kids."

"You get nightmares because of storms?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah," Anna inserts, "she gets them really bad. She's crawled into my bed before because of nightmares on a stormy night."

"I've tried to muscle through them before but I always end up curled up in someone's bed," Castiel chuckled softly, "That was the cause of the first time I slept with Crowley." Dean gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Do you know why you get these nightmares?" asked Sam. Castiel grew real still. Anna shifted awkwardly.

"Not really," Castiel lied. She knew exactly why she had nightmares during storms. Her family had been attacked on a stormy night, more than once. She had to kill someone for the first time on a stormy night. Her mother died on a stormy night. Her father was always drunk on stormy nights.

There were lots of reasons.

"Hm, maybe something scared you when you were a kid on a stormy night," Sam mused. Castiel gave a short snort.

"Yeah, that was probably it," She said. Dean gave her a strange look and silence fell upon them.

The rest of the the ride to school was silent. Once they got to the school, Castiel walked around to the other side of the car. Dean got out to talk to her.

"You lied," he accused.

"No I didn't," Castiel protested.

"Yes you did Cas. I don't know why... but you did. So why _do_ you have nightmares?" Dean asked, concern in his eyes. Castiel turned away slightly.

"It's not of import."

"My girl is getting bad nightmares during storms because of something that she knows about and it's not of _import_?"

"Dean..."

"You know that talking about it can help right?"

"Dean..."

"You don't have to deal with this."

"Shut up Dean!" Castiel finally snapped. Dean closed his mouth, taken aback.

"I don't want to talk about it! Okay?! Just... just leave me alone about it." She rubbed her face and started walking away from the school and the car. Sam, Dean, and Anna watched in surprise as she broke out into a run and turned a direction that all of them knew didn't lead to home.

"Should I...?" Dean trailed off.

"No, just let her go. Talking to her right now will do more harm than good," Anna said, "She's reacted like this several times before. The first time, she was back in two days. Last time she was gone for two weeks.

"It's almost unearthly, her ability to disappear for weeks at a time without taking any money or food with her. Just the clothes off her back," Anna continues, "None of us know what she does when she goes off like that, but when she comes back... she super loving and apologetic. You can get anything from her for about a week time span after she returns."

"So you aren't concerned about her at all?" Dean asked unbelieving of what he just heard.

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"No?"

"Yeah. I worry about her all the time. But after the second time she did this the worry lessened," Anna answers.

"Does she act any different when she gets back, besides apologetic I mean," Sam asked.

"Happier. More patient. Kinder then usual. Um... am I missing anything?" Anna asked herself.

"Oh yes, she's always carries a knife on her for at least a month after one of her 'adventures'. If she goes off more than once in a month she carries a gun too."

"And that doesn't concern you?" Dean asked, looking at Anna as if she grew two heads.

"To Hell it doesn't. It scares me to death that she's suicidal or murderous or something and that all the niceness is just an early apology for anything she's about to do," Anna says.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked.

"Pray that I'm wrong and let her in if you see her at your door or window. Also, if anyone asks you if you know where she is, always say no. Besides that, carry on with life as if she's just really busy all day," Anna said.

The school bell rang.

"Come on Sam. Oh, and Dean, don't follow her. You won't find her. And if somehow by God's grace you did, she'd be pissed at you and probably would rip you a new one," Anna finished before heading into the school.

Dean left Castiel lots of voice mails that day.

**One month later**

Anna was pacing nervously in the Winchester's living room.

"She's never been gone this long!" Anna insisted. Chuck, Lucifer, Micheal, Zachariah, and Gabriel were all sitting on the couch and chairs. Dean, John, and Sam stood, listening to Anna rant. Sam had gotten out a notepad and was writing down whatever anybody said.

"Anna, please, now would be a good time to tell us what got her so upset that day," John said. Anna paced faster.

"We were talking about the storm from the previous night and Castiel mentioned her nightmares that she gets."

All the Angels shifted uncomfortably.

"Can _you_ tell us why she gets these nightmares?" Dean asked. Anna bit her lip undecidedly.

"Please Miss Angel, this will help us in finding Castiel," John told her. After receiving a short nod from Micheal and Lucifer, Anna opened up.

"On a really bad stormy night, when we were kids- Castiel and I were about 7 I think- there was a big break-in at our house. Men were trying to kidnap some of us. Mom and Dad weren't home and Micheal was at a friends house. Lucifer and Castiel were the ones who stood up for us. Some guy went after little Zach and Cassie got super mad and a little crazy. She stabbed the guy in the back with a throwing knife, severing his spinal cord. He died." Chuck closed his eyes and looked like he was trying very hard to drown everything out.

"After that, stormy nights made Castiel really uncomfortable," Anna continued, "She fought with everything she had to stay up as long as she could. She got really paranoid for a seven year old too. But the nightmares didn't start until another stormy night when she and Gabe were kidnapped. But even then, they weren't that frequent. They didn't frequent until Mom died. But for a while she was having nightmares every night so I never thought that it was related to stormy nights."

"Is that all?" John asked. Gabriel stood up.

"It started getting worse after Cassie started running off," He reported.

"And can you think of any instances where Cas so much as mentioned what she did while she was gone?" Dean asked. Gabriel started to shake his head but stopped.

"I do remember that one time she came home with this nasty cut on her thigh. I asked her if she got it fighting off some idiots advances. She joked and told me that she had been off fighting a werewolf and that that was were it cut her, and that I should pray for no full moons."

"Nothing else?"

"I asked her where she'd really gotten it and I could have sworn I heard her mutter something about 'bloody British-' well lets just say that she might have said some words I'd never expect her to," Gabriel said shyly. Chuck's eyebrows raised and Lucifer snorted.

"I just assumed she meant Crowley's stupid sister Abby," He finished before sitting down.

"So you thought that she might have been staying at Crowley's?"

"Yeah. I think that most of the time," Micheal said, putting in his two cents worth, "Especially when she's been gone a while. I always figure that she can't be able to take care of herself for that long without doing things unthinkable for Castiel."

"But she hates Crowley," Lucifer said, "She'd rather skin him then live with him."

"Not true," interrupted Zachariah, "Castiel forgave him. Especially after he helped her get revenge on Yellow Eyes."

Anna bit her lip.

"Apologize to your sister Zachariah," Micheal commands. Zachariah makes a face and mumbles an apology for bringing up the subject.

"In any case," John said, "Is it possible that she went to the Crowley's place?"

"No." Everyone in the room except John and Micheal said in unison. Sam turned to Lucifer.

"Got anywhere with tracing her cellphone?"

"Nope, it hasn't been on. Sister dearest hasn't gotten or posted on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Pinterest, or any of her email accounts either. She also hasn't used her credit card," Lucifer answered.

"Okay...?"

"Cassie not using her credit card is a big deal," Gabriel added.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because she hates carrying cash around. It makes her paranoid," Micheal answered.

"If she's not using her credit card, it's either been stolen," Lucifer started.

"She's not buying anything," Anna continued.

"She planned this ahead of time," said Zachariah.

"She's being provided for," added Micheal.

"Or she's... earning stuff," Gabriel said warily. There was silence as everyone thought over those possibilities. Two in particular bothered Dean. Castiel having planned being gone for a month and Castiel "earning" her way through life.

"Has Castiel ever... earned things like that before?" Sam asked carefully. Chuck looked appalled at the suggestion and finally spoke more then a few words.

"My sweet Castiel would never do something so repulsive! She's always gotten respectable work."

The three older Angel children shifted uncomfortably. Chuck looked at them for conformation.

"Right?" Micheal became completely absorbed in his shiny Italian shoes and Anna focused unnaturally hard on the section of hair she was twirling around her finger. Finally Lucifer spoke.

"Castiel never did anything that was unnecessary in those days." It was a safe answer.  
"She didn't!" Chuck exclaimed, standing up abruptly, "Castiel told me that she didn't do anything like that!"

"You think she would have told you something like that?" Micheal spit out bitterly, "You know how Castiel is. Castiel could hardly bear to tell you that had to get any kind of job, let alone one as entirely non-respectable as selling her body to local drunks."

There it was, out in the open.

"Cas didn't make it seem like things were that bad," Dean said, "She made it sound like all she and Micheal did was keep your life organized."

"Oh no," said Anna, "We barely ever saw Castiel because she was always working hard to keep us from losing the house. Micheal was always home when we were home, well except Luc, but he worked during school hours. The only time when we saw Castiel was on the rare morning and slightly less rare nights."

Chuck looked miserable.

"Even after Dad got back on his feet again and started making millions through his art, Castiel wasn't how she is now, she was still a workaholic," Gabriel said.

"That's when she started going off by herself. And she didn't trust any of us. She seemed to be more trusting, and a lot more caring before she left," added Zachariah.

John nodded.

"So what we're looking at is a high school senior who knows how to take care of herself to the point that she'll never need any of her families help," he sums up.

"Yep."

"Great... Okay. Sam and Lucifer, you two are now best friends. You two's job is to calculate up any possible destinations where Castiel may have gone based on past data. Anna, your job is to provide Sam and Lucifer with any information you can find. Question Crowley and any of Castiel's friends. Micheal, contact any of Castiel's old bosses that you know of and any old aquantices that you think Castiel might trust. Zachariah and Gabriel..." John trailed off. The two younger kids were looking at him expectantly.

"Go through Castiel's stuff," he finally said, "search for any clues to where she may have gone. Chuck... keep your family in order. I don't know what your past is, and quite frankly I don't really care. Just be a good father and take care of everyone. There's still a possibility that Castiel will come back. I'll tell my friends in the police force to keep an eye out for Castiel." Finally John turned to Dean.

"Dean, you were the closest to Castiel than anyone in the months since they've gotten here. Check anywhere that you have any inkling that she might be. Take the Impala to the their old home and ask around the surrounding area. I'll keep searching through my sources."

"Go Team Find Cassie," Gabriel said.

**Two weeks later.**

"Took you a while," Castiel said when Dean walked in behind her.

"Have you been here eating up my stores the whole time?"

"Is that all you're concerned about?"

"Well I'm pretty pissed at you right now so just answer the damn question," Dean snaps at her. Castiel finally turns away from Dean's workbench where she was making arrows.

"Well, I spent some time doing spy work for the Government and then I hitch hiked around the state for a while before spending a week hungry while looking for your stupid cabin in the woods."

"Okay."

"Wow you even believe the spy part?"

"It's a whole hell of a lot better then you eating all the food I have reserved for the Apocalypse," Dean said.

"Did you miss me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I missed your sorry ass."

Castiel smiled at the the arrow she held in her hand.

"I left you a note you know," She said.

"Where?"

"Here at the cabin. This was the first place I went. I stopped here for a night before I headed off for Colorado."

"Is that where you did your spy work?" Dean asked kiddingly.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Probably not."

"Well unfortunately that doesn't change my answer. Yes."

"Did you actually do spy work?"

"I was working on firewall hacking and intelligence harvesting actually, but yeah," Castiel answered. Dean searched her face. It looked honest.

"You hack?"

"Yeah."

"Any good?"

"Very good."

"How good?"

"Good enough to be hired by the American Government."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"I really missed you," Dean finally said, "Like really, really missed you."

"I missed you too. That's why I came here."

"What did the note say?"

Castiel reached down into her boot and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

_Dear Dean,_

_Hello. I'm guessing that if you're reading this that you were hopefully looking for me. Either that or you moved on really quickly. I hope that's not the case. Any way, as you know by know, I run off sometimes. And although my family will hopefully never know, I do it because I have a job. When I see you again (if you'll even look at me) I might tell you what it is. Hopefully you believe me because it is the truth. My Family will never understand, but you just might. :) I miss you lots. I can say that because I know that no matter when you read this note, it's true. I miss your laugh and the sparkle of your eyes. Don't tell anyone, but I think a just might love you. :) _

_Love,_

_Your Blue Eyed Angel_

_Castiel_

Dean smiled at Castiel and winked.

"Your secret's safe with me. Both of them," He said. Castiel smiled widely at him.

"I think I need to pay my family a visit," She finally said.

"Yeah I think you probably do."

"Give me a ride?"

"Yeah." Dean turned to leave.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He turned back.

Castiel kissed him. Right on the lips. A soft, perfect kiss that filled him with joy.

"I really really missed you."

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Dawwwwwwww! What'd you think. Like? Love? Hate? Meh? Love you all. I'll be working hard to update my other fics soon! :)**_

_**If you have any requests, questions, or suggestion leave them in the ratings or PM me. Also, I am beta-ing so if you're interested in that PM me.**_


End file.
